Dealing With It
by liketotescray
Summary: Raven's dealt with a lot of difficult things in her life, so a relationship with Beast Boy should be a piece of cake. But as they grow closer, both physically and emotionally, she realizes they may be in over their heads. But hey, she's always enjoyed a challenge. Sequel to Handling It, though it can stand on its own. BBRae, of course.
1. Kisses

I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Everybody thought it wouldn't last. They said it was just a phase; a lapse in their judgement. They'd have their fun, then realize what a horrible mistake it was. It would ruin their friendship; ruin the team. They were just too different. They were selfish for thinking it could ever work.

Raven laughed despite herself, watching curiously as her reflection smiled back at her. Eyes crinkling, lips curling, and her nose scrunching up into a look she could only describe as hideous. Was her smile _really _that... gummy?

Her face quickly dropped into her signature, blank expression, though she couldn't help but raise a brow. She had been looking at this girl in the mirror for her whole life; watching as she aged, smiled, and cried. Changing so little every day, without noticing, only to look back and see a completely different person. A girl - scared, confused, lonely. A girl who was afraid to smile; to laugh. To _love_. A girl who took herself for granted. Who didn't realize she wasn't just a portal; she was so much more than _just _a demon. She was destined for greatness. She was a _hero_.

A woman, now. Strong, and brave. Gentle, and kind. A woman who didn't need to hide behind cloaks and shields. She was somebody that she could be proud of; somebody she had only _dreamt _of being. Somebody who deserved happiness; stability. Somebody who deserved love.

_Love._

That word used to terrify her. It was so fickle, yet so _definite. _In wasn't just a feeling; it was a state of being. _Love _was something people yearned for; fought for. Even _killed _for. It was this dark, deprecating emotion, sugar-coated by fairy-tales and romantic comedies. Nobody acknowledged its dark side. It was all sunshine and rainbows, as far as most people were concerned.

But Raven knew better. She once had merely a taste of it, and it left her shattered for months. It was cruel and sadistic; more so than her, _a demon_, could ever be. It lured poor souls in with its promises of happiness and forevers, before mercilessly ripping their hearts from their chests. It was the true evil of the world.

And, for some unfathomable reason, Raven found herself drowning in its depths once more. But, _damn_, it felt good.

Who would have thought that the clueless, clumsy _Beast Boy_ would be the one to change Raven's outlook on the feeling? That he could worm his way into her heart, curl up, and stay there forever - and that she'd _like _it. That she would beckon him in with open arms - expose herself completely. And that the idiot would be stupid enough to comply. _  
_

_Two years_. Two years since they began this impossible journey. Two years of bickering and kissing and screaming and cuddling. It seemed almost unreal. She'd look back at who she used to be, and it just didn't make sense. How the hell had _Beast Boy_, of all people, manage to make her so... _crazy? _How had he found the strength to love her? She knew she was beyond difficult. She had crushed on him for years, without his knowledge, and then decided one day to drop a hint. And then another. And _another_. And she could feel his confusion and his fear - he _never _imagined she would like him. Hell, he thought she _hated _him. But, as usual, he was dead wrong.

But he hadn't made it easy for her. He hid his feelings; afraid she wouldn't reciprocate. That she'd never see him as anything more than the team's designated goofball. That her subtle hints were just his imagination.

Sure, she'd admit that she had taken a very roundabout way of expressing how she felt. It was in no way traditional, or understandable. But that's what had made it so undeniably _her_. She'd never stoop as low as being... _straight forward_. Where was the fun in that?

Okay, she'd admit that torturing Beast Boy was sort of her hobby. Making him squirm made her day. And since they had jumped the shark and gotten together, it became a daily occurrence. Despite knowing each other for over six years, and dating for more than two, she still had the power to make him trip over his words. Sometimes, he couldn't help but be a stuttering mess when in her presence. And she loved that she still had that effect on him.

Her grin slowly returning, she again watched as her reflection adopted a more devious look. Her violet eyes gleamed with a certain mischievousness that was bound to make Beast Boy proud, as the corner of her lips tugged upwards in a somewhat sinister sneer. She had just returned from a rather uneventful shopping trip with Starfire, having only visited one store in particular.

She'd claim that her sole reason for shopping there was for their reasonably priced lotions, which she stocked up on, despite preferring more natural products. But what other excuse could she give for going there so frequently? Sure, they did have quite a nice selection of hoodies that were Starfire-approved, but again, nobody shopped there for _outerwear. _

Her eyes darting towards the reflection of her bed behind her, she idly traced the pink-striped bag sitting atop it innocently.

She hadn't bought a hoodie today.

Turning herself around, she leaned back against her vanity, her fingers idly tapping against the wood. She had been planning this for months, and yet, her mind couldn't wrap itself around the fact that she had actually gone through with it. It was so unlike her.

At the beginning of their relationship, she had been very wary of getting too physical. They had endured almost a year of quick kisses and cuddling, before she finally eased herself into being more intimate. It had started with steamier makeout sessions, slowly building towards wandering hands, and eventually, they slept together.

Literally_ slept_, though.

She didn't consider herself a _prude_, though many would beg to differ. She was merely more... _private_. She wasn't opposed to premarital sex, like Starfire, though she was cautious of moving too fast. But as her love for Beast Boy grew, she allowed her walls to fall. Being close to him relaxed her more than meditation ever could, while at the same time, caused excitement to ripple through her veins. It was an oddly comforting combination, and she yearned to get even closer; as close as physically possible.

But, surprisingly, it was _Beast Boy _who kept it from happening.

Physically, he was fully capable of being with her. He was young, healthy, and, _admittedly_, gorgeous, and happened to love her more than he could ever express. Being able to _literally _feel his affection crash over her nearly made up for all the headaches that came with being an empath. Yet, he still refrained himself from going all the way.

He had confessed that his mind had used to be at war when it came to how he felt for her. He was torn between fearing her and wanting her, and it was the main reason he kept himself from liking her. It was obvious that he had always been attracted to her, so she had figured that he would be eager to take their relationship to the next level. She thought he would be _begging _to make love to her, and that _she'd _be the one to hit the brakes.

Everything was _so _backwards.

Sighing wistfully, she tentatively bit her lip. Being part demon rarely had its perks, cursing her with a hefty amount of malice and lust. She was able to keep both emotions in check for the most part, and rarely had a problem with the first, but the latter reared its ugly head every time her skin so much as _brushed _against Beast Boy's. She could admit it; she was sexually frustrated. The changeling could do so many wonderful things to her; whether it be his lips exploring her neck or his hands roaming her body. He would ignite a burning passion within her soul, and the only conceivable way to extinguish the flame was for them to become one.

But something always held him back.

_Every. Single. Time._

At first, she had panicked. Was he just not that into her? Did he find her unappealing? Did he think she was being irresponsible? All of these thoughts, plus more, swirled around her head for days, until she finally broke down. It was embarrassing and messy, and she was mortified that she had gotten snot all over his uniform, but Beast Boy held her the entire time. He gently rubbed her back, whispering how much he loved her into her hair. Mumbling that it wasn't her fault; that she hadn't done anything wrong.

It was _him_.

He loved her too much, that the thought of her ever leaving made him feel physically ill. That he couldn't even entertain the thought of being with someone else, and that he literally wanted to _kill _any guy who so much as glanced at her. That, although he was fully in control, he would willingly let his primal side surface if anyone ever dared to touch her.

He was scared that giving himself to her would only _encourage_ his inner beast; _justify _his desire to hurt those who hurt her. That being a Titan would be compromised, because he'd eventually do something he'd regret. That in the end, he'd lose her.

It was then her turn to comfort him. She claimed that none of that would ever happen; that she, too, loved him beyond reason. That it drove her crazy whenever some grimy fan-girl would smile at him, despite her standing right there. That civilians seriously underestimated her desire to eradicate them, just because she was a "hero".

Beast Boy found this information adorable. Hell, he called her jealousy "_cute_"!

Raven was the all-powerful daughter of an inter-dimensional demon, fully capable of ending life on earth with the snap of her fingers. She was _not _"cute".

But when she pointed this out, he merely chuckled, before pulling her in for a kiss.

Smiling at the memory, Raven pushed herself off of her vanity, hesitantly crossing her room. As the bag and her bed got closer with every step, her emotions swirled anxiously within her. She could feel her powers pooling at the tips of her fingers, ready to lash out and destroy her room at any given moment. Inhaling a deep breath, she closed her eyes tentatively, before exhaling slowly.

Once she felt the energy dissipate, she reopened her eyes. Sitting before her, merely inches away from her extended hand, was an innocent little shopping bag. With its vertical pink stripes and shiny gold lettering, it almost looked too girly to be in her room. The sales associate had hidden her purchase beneath the folds of pale pink tissue paper, which crinkled loudly as the empath tentatively peeled it away. It was like opening a present, and she couldn't help but feel a little giddy, even though she knew what was inside. But just the act of doing something so different - so _daring _\- was enough to swell her chest with excitement.

This was _so _unlike her.

* * *

It wasn't much of a surprise to find Beast Boy in the common room, a determined look on his face as he sat on the edge of his seat. Cyborg had just purchased the newest version of whatever silly video game they were obsessed with at the moment, meaning the changeling was completely preoccupied.

Raven sat beside him slowly, politely crossing her legs while resting her hands in her lap. She could tell that he was doing better than usual, thanks to the light layer of sweat forming on Cyborg's brow. The half-robot seemed to have underestimated the shape-shifter's skills.

Raven's eyes absently darted between the concentrated look on her boyfriend's face and the lime-green race car on the TV. He had almost caught up to Cyborg's light-blue car, but the finish line was looming ahead dangerously.

"I went shopping today," Raven mused casually, idly tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Beast Boy merely grunted in response, his eyes fixed on the screen as his fingers mashed the buttons of his controller. His jaw had clenched ever so slightly, sending a flutter throughout Raven's stomach. Try as she might, she couldn't help but shift in uncomfortable anticipation. Though her boyfriend failed to notice.

"With Starfire, as usual," she continued, her eyes searching the changeling's face for any sign of interest.

"Of course," he replied absentmindedly, his brows furrowing as his body shifted with the turning of his car. She caught herself staring as the muscles of his back flexed beneath his shirt, before a slight blush encompassed her cheeks when she realized what she was doing.

Shaking away those thoughts, Raven spared a quick glance at Cyborg, who seemed to be too into the game to notice her attempted conversation with the shape-shifter.

"Yep," she sighed, drumming her fingers against her knee, somewhat impatiently. "I bought something, too."

Beast Boy gasped suddenly, his car narrowly squeezing between two buildings as he opted for a short cut. The distance between the two cars had nearly halved now, and the changeling was barely even on the couch anymore, he was leaning so far forward.

"Cool," he responded idly, liking his lips in concentration.

Again, Raven returned her sights to his face, watching intently for any reaction.

"I'm wearing it right now, actually," she confessed, hoping he'd grace her with at least a moment of his attention.

Sparing her a fleeting glance, he sent her a small smile before focusing back on his game. "It's cute," he offered absently.

Ignoring the fact that the dark grey sweater she was currently wearing was _actually _a gift he had given her not too long ago, she decided to approach the subject more directly.

"Thank you, but it's actually what I'm wearing _under _this that's new," she drawled, her head tilting to the side as she regarded his reaction carefully.

Realization dawned on his face slowly, as usual, before his eyes darted frantically between the screen and her face. They then traveled down to her body, completely ignoring the game before him as his fingers continued to mindlessly press the buttons of his controller.

The sound of Cyborg's triumphant "Booyah!" was the only clue that Beast Boy's car had crashed into the barrier, awarding the half-robot with the title of first place.

But the green titan paid no mind, his eyes instead glued to his girlfriend as his mouth hung open limply.

Raven couldn't help but smirk as her boyfriend's eyes slowly trailed back up to her face with a distant, confused expression. After all, she had been hoping for this reaction.

"Man, BB - were you even _trying?_" Cyborg goaded from the other end of the couch, unaware of what was conspiring between his two teammates.

Again, Beast Boy didn't even bother to acknowledge his friend's presence as he stared intently at the empath.

"Would you like to see it?" she asked calmly, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Beast Boy reacted almost immediately, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and pulling her towards the exit. Neither of them paid any mind to Cyborg's confused expression, and instead focused on getting to the empath's room as fast as their feet would take them.

Raven felt her lips curl into a smile as Beast Boy frantically tried to unlock her door, his fingers clumsily pressing the wrong code. Rolling her eyes fondly, she phased them both through her door, a jittery feeling dancing throughout her entire body.

Beast Boy immediately pushed her against the wall, his lips crashing into hers as his hands slid down her sides. She barely had time to think as his fingers dipped beneath her sweater, making contact with her skin and causing her knees to buckle.

She readjusted her hold around his neck, attempting to right herself as his hands slowly crept up her torso. Pulling away from his kiss, she let the air reenter her lungs as she gazed up at him shyly.

"So, I take this as a 'yes'?" she deadpanned, a small smirk playing on her lips.

Beast Boy grinned back, his fingers slowly trailing down her stomach as he leaned in for another kiss.

Turning her head quickly, he instead kissed her cheek, before pulling away and giving her a confused look.

"Would you please sit over there?" Raven asked timidly, gesturing towards her bed.

Baffled, Beast Boy nodded his head slowly, before his hands slipped out from beneath her shirt. Backing away, he tentatively lowered himself onto the foot of her bed, his brows knitted together curiously.

Feeling her confidence falter slightly, Raven suddenly felt the need to express her thought process during her earlier shopping trip.

"Well, since I can't stand wearing any form of pants, other than leggings, I've often had a problem with panty-lines," she began awkwardly, turning herself around and gesturing towards her bottom. "And I absolutely _despise _thongs, so I was actually quite happy to discover _these_."

She slowly began removing her leggings, a bright red blush staining her face as her boyfriend continued to stare at her wide-eyed. Kicking the black piece of clothing off of her ankles, she lifted the hem of her sweater to reveal her brand new, lacy black panties.

"I guess they're called 'cheeky-cut', since half my ass cheek hangs out," she mused dryly, somewhat amused by the name, "but they aren't noticeable under my leggings or leotard, so I'm really liking them."

Judging by the way Beast Boy's jaw hung from its hinges, she guessed that he was liking them as well. Feeling a sudden burst of confidence, she turned herself back around to face him, before grabbing the hem of her sweater.

"But what _really _got me excited was _this_," she announced, before pulling her sweater over her head and tossing it towards her vanity.

She caught a quick peek of herself in her mirror, standing before the changeling in nothing more than her underwear. Ignoring the way her face burned, she glanced down at her bust.

"So, it's pretty much impossible to find a supportive, strapless bra when you're bigger than a C-cup," Raven explained in her monotone, reaching her arms behind her, "so _this _definitely came as a pleasant surprise."

She began unclipping the straps from her new, lacy black bra, which matched her panties perfectly, before tossing them onto her vanity as well.

"It's like a convertible, but it's a bra," she deadpanned, gesturing to her now-strapless bra.

Beast Boy stared shamelessly at her chest, and something told Raven he wasn't just admiring the innovation of her new undergarment. But his obvious gawking only fueled the confidence stirring within her, and she tentatively made her way towards him.

"So, what do you think?" she mused, twirling around awkwardly. The emotions radiating off of him were enough to make her blush furiously, while her legs quivered in excitement. Just the anticipation of his hands against her skin made her finger tips spark with power, though she knew she was levelheaded enough to contain it. At least, for the moment.

She barely had time to register the fact that he had moved before she found herself lying on top of him, his lips firmly pressed against hers as his hands traveled towards her waist, before he rolled them over, pinning her beneath him. He then began trailing kisses down her neck as she bit her lip, silently chanting her mantra in her head. Feeling as if he had a bit of an unfair advantage, she used her powers to tug at his shirt, signalling that it was time for him to undress.

Tearing his mouth away from her body, he smiled sheepishly as he removed his shirt, gracing her with a quick glimpse of his six-pack before his lips returned to her neck. She tried not to squirm as the sensation curled her toes, and instead trailed one hand along the muscles of his back, while the other tangled its fingers in his green hair.

She could feel his own hands cautiously exploring her body, though refraining from any part that was still clothed. Her brows furrowing slightly in frustration, she arched her back, silently giving him permission to unclasp her bra.

He seemed eager to comply as his hand moved towards the hook, clumsily fidgeting with the clasp.

Right as she was about to do it herself, the sudden pounding on her door caused them both to jump. He immediately rolled off of her, misjudging the space beside her and promptly falling off of the bed, though Raven paid no mind as she hurriedly sat up, staring at the door in horror.

"Raven!" the cheerful voice of their resident alien called, oblivious to what she was interrupting. "I have the most glorious news!"

Attempting to regulate her breathing, she shot her boyfriend a concerned glance as he sat up from her floor.

"Is it possible to _hate _Starfire?" he questioned, absently rubbing his arm and wincing in pain. "'Cuz I think I kinda hate her right now."

Smoothing down her hair nervously, Raven let out an exasperated huff. "It is _entirely _possible," she drawled, before climbing off of her bed and making her way towards the door. Snatching her cloak from the hamper beside her door, she hurriedly put it on, concealing her lack of attire.

The frantic knocking against her door continued, and Raven quickly inhaled a shaky breath before sliding it open a few inches.

"Yes?" she asked stoically.

Starfire smiled brilliantly at her friend, barely able to keep herself grounded as she fought back a giggle. Raven couldn't decide if the alien was being endearing or annoying, and instead tried to block out the sheer joy radiating from her.

"I have found the location!" the redhead announced, her body floating up several inches as her smile grew.

Her words slowly registering in the empath's mind, Raven offered her teammate a subdued smile. "That's fantastic, Star," she mused, hoping the alien wouldn't move in for a hug. "Where?"

Starfire's joy only increased as her smile consumed her entire face. "Oh, it is most beautiful, Raven!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands in front of her excitedly. "You must come see it!"

Feeling her heart sink a little, Raven offered her friend a pained smile. "R-right now?" she asked hesitantly, scared of what the answer was bound to be.

"But of course!" Starfire called, thankfully unaware of the half-demon's reluctance. "It is most beautiful at this time!"

Letting out a defeated sigh, Raven shook her head in exasperation. "Alright, alright. Let me change first, and then I'll meet you in the common room. Okay?"

Starfire nodded animatedly, attempting to calm her smile. "Glorious!"

Neglecting to respond, Raven began to slowly shut her door, hoping that the alien would keep her word and wait in the common room. Once her room was sealed, she let out a frustrated huff, turning herself around and slumping against her door.

"Rain check?" Beast Boy smiled, having already slipped his shirt back on.

Raven frowned despite herself, before shrugging halfheartedly. "I suppose..."

It was hard enough managing her spare time as a superhero, and she had specifically set aside these few hours with the intention of being with Beast Boy. And though she wasn't sure if tonight was going to be _the night_, she was eager to find out. But, as luck would have it, she was pulled away from the possibility. It was like the universe wanted her to stay a virgin forever. Maybe it was planning on sacrificing her or something - though she felt Starfire would have been a better choice, with her whole "abstinence" thing.

"Starfire seems pretty excited," the changeling mused, obviously intent on cheering Raven up. "Maybe you'll have fun!"

Rolling her eyes at his lame attempt, she pushed herself off of the door and towards her dresser. "I _was _having fun," she replied bitterly. Pulling open the top drawer, she shuffled through her civvies, looking for something to wear, other than a sweater or hoodie.

She heard Beast Boy let out a chuckle from behind her, though she chose to ignore his presence. He was only reminding her of what she'd _rather _be doing at the moment. Pulling out a black, button-up shirt, and an alternative to leggings (maroon-colored _jeggings_), she turned herself around, only to find Beast Boy inches from her face.

"We can still have a little fun," he suggested with a smirk, slowly tugging her cloak off of her and letting it fall to the floor.

Glaring at him playfully, she attempted to push past him. "I have to get _dressed_, Garfield."

She smirked as he pouted at the name, though she knew he secretly liked it when she called him that. Just like she secretly liked his many pet names for her.

"I can help you dress," he insisted, blocking her path.

A little curious of what he had in mind, Raven cocked her head to the side. "_Really?_" she mused in disbelief. If her past experiences were any proof, the _opposite _tended to happen.

But Beast Boy nodded his head eagerly, a lopsided grin spreading across his lips and melting her resolve, as well as her heart. Letting out a wistful sigh, Raven gave him an amused look.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

His grin soon turned devious, and he slowly took the jeggings from her hands, before lowering himself to the floor. Raven watched curiously as he held them out for her to step in.

"Hurry up, Rae - Star's waiting!"

Biting her lip to keep herself from smiling, Raven tentatively stepped into her pants, letting Beast Boy guide her foot through the leg and to the floor, and then repeating it with her other foot.

Feeling a blush envelop her face and spread down her neck, she watched curiously as the changeling slowly pulled her pants up her legs, placing lingering kisses against her skin once he was level with her abdomen. He pretended to have trouble with getting her pants past her butt, resulting in his hands lingering there a moment too long, and earning him a playful smack against the back of his head. Chuckling sheepishly, he shot her an innocent look, before trailing his lips past her navel and towards her sternum.

Raven tried to calm her pounding heart, only to have it stop all together as Beast Boy blew a raspberry against her stomach.

"_Garfield!_" she exclaimed, smacking him once more, though it seemed to have no effect as he stood up straight, silently laughing at his own idiocy.

"Real _mature_," she growled, having half a mind to kick him out. But as he sent her an apologetic grin, she could only shake her head in exasperation. He shouldn't have had such an effect on her.   


"Shirt, please," he demanded sweetly, holding his hand out between them. Raven reluctantly handed it to him, idly wondering what stupid joke he'd come up with to ruin the moment _this time_.

He held out her shirt stoically, allowing her to slip her arm through. He then passed her shirt around her back, holding out the other side for her other arm. Slipping that one in as well, she felt her blush return full force as he pulled her closer.

"I haven't seen you wear this before," he mused casually, slowly buttoning her shirt from the bottom up.

Raven swallowed nervously, feeling a little flustered at his close proximity, despite the fact that they had been much closer minutes ago.

"L-like you'd remember, anyway," she replied sarcastically, remembering how he had assumed her old sweater he had given her was new. "You don't really pay much attention to my outfits."

He nodded his head absently, continuing to button her shirt as his fingers tentatively brushed against her cleavage. "I think I would remember something like _this_, though," he mused smugly.

Feeling as if her face were on fire, Raven silently chanted her mantra in her head. "And why is that?" she asked warily.

She watched as his hands pulled away slowly, leaving her top three buttons undone, giving her outfit a modest, flirty appearance.

His eyes coyly met hers, a small smirk tugging at his lips. She couldn't help but feel entranced by his stare, and slowly leaned herself towards him.

He leaned in as well, causing her eyes to flutter closed as his breath tickled her lips. All she had to do was stand on the tips of her toes ever so slightly, and she'd find herself lost against his lips once more.

But she kept her feet firmly on the ground, waiting with bated breath for him to act.

"I'll let you know when you get back," he whispered, his lips lightly brushing against hers.

She could feel her resolve weaken, though a part of her was too stubborn to give in. But as that part's voice grew quieter, another one gently reminded her that Starfire was waiting in the common room.

"Sounds like a plan," she murmured, opening her eyes slowly, though she couldn't find the strength to lean away. Again, she wondered idly how she could be the strongest person in the room, and yet he was able to turn her into mush with his presence alone.

He appeared to be having trouble as well, though she was fairly certain he was enjoying it. Regardless, it seemed to take every bit of his strength as he slowly leaned away, grinning at her.

"Well, you better get going," he suggested, winking at her cheekily. "After all, you _are _the maid of honor."

Letting out an exasperated groan, Raven slowly made her way towards the door, wishing that even an ounce of Starfire's excitement would rub off on her. Otherwise, she had no idea how she'd survive planning the alien's wedding.

* * *

Heh, heh, uhm... Ahem, so, uh, this is a little different from my usual stuff... Haha... uh, how about we pretend this _isn't _me? Let's say it's my... _friend_ who's writing this. Yep - my friend. Not me. This obviously isn't fluffy enough to be me. ;P_  
_

Haha but seriously, this is _definitely _a little less innocent than what I know you guys are used to from me, but I had an epiphany - for some reason, I've been trying to change my writing _style _to branch out of my comfort zone, when I'm fully capable of doing that by just picking a different _topic. _After all, there's nothing wrong with having a bit of a lighthearted approach to life, right? My writing is always a little on the light side, and I'm okay with that. I _thought _that I needed to switch it up to branch out, but my style is what makes me unique, am I right? Ya feel me? Lol

I am so having doubts about this, though. Like, right now, as I type this, I am thinking "Omg, am I _really _going to post this? _Really?_", so I'd really like some honest feedback. I mean, I'm not going to abandon my fluff-filled writing or anything, I'm just gonna balance it out with this. Whatever _this_ is. Lol_  
_

Anywhoo, leave a review? I'd prefer _positive _reviews (duh), but I am totally open to criticism. Though, if you suspect that your criticisms may make me cry, I'd really rather you PM me haha

Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy this story!


	2. Claws

Why, I can't _possibly _own the Teen Titans!

* * *

Raven let out a heavy sigh as she examined her fingernails in boredom. She knew that it was her duty to be excited for her friend, but her mind kept wandering back to what had happened in her bedroom. It really wasn't fair that her whole night had to be put on hold - especially when she had been looking forward to it for weeks. And sure, Starfire had absolutely _no _idea what she had interrupted, but it didn't make her feel any better.

Just the memory of Beast Boy's fingers trailing up her spine made her shiver, though the slight summer breeze may have played its part as well. She always enjoyed this time of day, moments after the sun dipped below the horizon. The sky would be splashed with the most beautiful colors - aside from the _pink_, of course, and the air would cool, making it possible for her to wrap herself in her sweaters.

Or cuddle up with her boyfriend.

But, because a certain team leader just _had _to propose to a certain alien princess, Raven couldn't enjoy spending this time with her boyfriend. Instead, she was wandering aimlessly down the boardwalk as her hair whipped around in the salty breeze. She should have worn a sweater.

"...and I was thinking that there would be the twinkling lights wrapped around the pillars, with the flowers and the floating sacks of air -"

"Balloons," Raven corrected absently, her mind still back at the tower. Where her body should have been.

"Yes! The, _ba-_loons," Starfire enthused, before continuing with her vision. "Now, I have taken the inspiration from the sky, and have finally decided on the colors!"

Glancing up, Raven sent a silent prayer that Starfire was referring to the darker hues of blues and purples, and not the -

"Pink is just the most glorious color, is it not?"

Forcing a smile, Raven turned towards her teammate. "It is definitely a color," she offered.

Thankfully oblivious to the empath's pained expression, Starfire continued. "Yes, it sure is! But, it will not be the only color, of course! I have decided that the oranges and yellows will be present, along with the purples! It will be like the sunset!"

Feeling a little better, Raven's smile became genuine. "That sounds beautiful, Star."

The alien began to rise as her smile widened, though she did her best to stay grounded. "I am most pleased you agree, Raven!" she exclaimed, drowning the half-demon in pure joy.

Shaking her head fondly, Raven grabbed her teammate's hands and pulled her back to the earth.

"So, are you _sure _this is where you want the reception?" she asked seriously. Starfire had already dragged her to fifteen different venues, ten of which the alien had fallen in love with and booked, before changing her mind and cancelling. Raven wasn't one to complain - _out loud_, anyway - and had kept her composure, but she was really hoping the search was over.

Also adopting a more serious demeanor, Starfire gave the empath a small smile. "I am most sure, Raven. This is the place," she replied, a finality in her voice that made Raven want to sing to the heavens. Even though the redhead had insisted the same thing with the last few places, something told Raven that this was it. She had finally made a decision.

"Then it's perfect."

She was immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug as the alien squealed with joy.

"Oh, this is most glorious! We must celebrate this most momentous occasion!"

Raven gently pried the redhead off of her, gasping slightly as the air returned to her lungs. "H-how about we grab a coffee while we book the place?" she suggested, hoping to return to the tower as quickly as possible, without making herself seem too obvious.

Starfire seemed thrilled with the idea as she nodded her head eagerly, pulling the empath towards the small cafe's entrance. The strong smell of coffee and spices immediately soothed Raven's growing headache as they entered the shop.

"Hello!" Starfire cheered, waving at the surprised barista. "I wish to speak with the manager, for I am requesting the use of your boardwalk seating!"

The short brunette behind the counter looked beyond confused, prompting Raven to translate.

"We'd like to book your section of the boardwalk for a private party," she deadpanned.

Realization lighting up her face, the employee grinned. "Oh, well, Randy just went on break, but he should be back in ten!"

Gritting her teeth and silently chanting her mantra, Raven forced a small smile. "Alright, we'll _wait_," she seethed, balling her hands into fists as her powers sparked dangerously.

"Yes," Starfire agreed happily, floating closer to the counter. "And we would like to purchase two coffees!"

* * *

Raven sighed in relief as she touched down on the tower, her empathetic senses zoning in on her boyfriend immediately. But when she didn't feel his usual happy-go-lucky demeanor, but rather, _pain_, she felt her heart stop. Ignoring Starfire's attempted conversation, she instantly phased through the floor and into her room.

"Gah!"

She jumped at the sight of the changeling jumping at the sight of her, before he let out a sheepish chuckle.

"Dang, Rae - you scared the shit out of me!"

Ignoring his choice of words, she crossed the room quickly, a concerned expression plastered across her face.

"Are you okay?"

He gave her a quizzical look, his brows arching. "Uh, yeah?"

Giving his emotions a quick scan, she realized that it wasn't _emotional _pain he was feeling. _  
_

"Are you hurt?" she asked, her eyes immediately darting over his body. It was then that she realized he was shirtless, though she was almost too concerned to appreciate it.

_Almost_.

Her eyes lingering on his extremely defined abdomen longer than necessary, she felt herself blush as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Earth to Rae? Anybody home?" he teased, shaking her from her daze.

Feeling her face grow hotter, Raven's eyes darted back to his. "Uhm, sorry. I just..." she trailed off, cocking her head to the side in confusion, "I sensed that you were hurt."

He chuckled once more, before holding out his other hand sheepishly. "I, uh, may have burned myself a little," he admitted.

Raven tentatively grabbed his hand, examining the pinkish blister forming on his green palm. "And how did you manage to do _that?_" she smirked, giving her boyfriend a pointed look as she placed her hand over the burn. She watched his face relax as her healing powers kicked in, before an embarrassed smile tugged at his lips.

"I was... trying to be romantic?" he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly with his other hand.

Confused, Raven glanced around the room, finally noticing the many candles he had lit. It seemed he had taken the liberty of snooping through her stuff - something she'd _usually _chew him out for, but the fact that he had burned himself was punishment enough. Plus, she found his spontaneous gesture rather... adorable. If she were one to use such a word, of course.

Still, it was quite a sight to come home to. The flames flickered slightly, casting their shadows across the walls in an eerily romantic way. In other words, it was kind of perfect.

"And what's the occasion?" she mused, a shy smirk tugging at her lips.

A pinkish blush colored Beast Boy's cheeks as he gave her a lopsided grin, before shrugging nonchalantly. "Well, I mean - you went out and bought all that stuff for me, and I just figured that -" but Raven quickly cut him off with an amused huff.

Scoffing playfully, she gently pushed his shoulder. "You think I bought that stuff for _you?_" she repeated, another chuckle escaping her lips. "Oh, _please! _Did you _not _listen to my thought process? I bought that stuff for _me _\- I just figured you'd enjoy it as well."

His blush darkened slightly as he looked away, smiling nervously. "Well, I wasn't really listening, 'cuz you were kinda half-naked, Rae," he admitted shyly.

Her face reddening to match his, a timid giggle slipped from her lips, though she did her best to disguise it with a cough.

"_Ahem_," she growled lightly, clearing her throat. "Yes, well, you decided to do this, why?"

Beast Boy elected not to answer, and instead leaned in, placing a slow, tentative kiss on her lips. Her legs instantly turned to jello as she kissed back, though his arms around her waist kept her upright. She delicately placed her own hands against his chest, feeling the heat of his skin burn through her palms in a somewhat intoxicating way. He began walking backwards towards her bed, her feet dragging along as she attempted to hold her own, though failing miserably. She had no idea how he could turn her into putty, and though it annoyed her to no end, she enjoyed the hell out of it.

But right as they reached the bed, the moment was again shattered by a knock on her door.

Feeling a growl rise in her throat, Raven slowly leaned away from her boyfriend, their lips barely brushing.

"Maybe if we ignore it, they'll go away," she mumbled against his mouth, her eyes still closed.

"Mmm hmm," Beast Boy agreed, his hold on her tightening ever so slightly as the knocking continued."Or, you know, they'll think something's happened and barge in..."

Raven considered that option for a moment - would it really be so bad? They'd come in, see that she was perfectly fine, realize she was busy, and quickly back out. They'd probably even shut the door.

"Everyone knows not to come into my room," she smirked, before wrapping her arms around the changeling's neck and pulling him closer. They resumed their kissing, though she noticed he hadn't made another attempt for her bed. Perhaps _he _cared if someone barged in? Maybe it'd embarrass _him?_

As she pondered over it, the knocking seemed to increase, and Beast Boy began smiling against her lips.

"I don't think they're leaving, Rae," he laughed, his words muffled slightly.

Frustration getting the better of her, Raven growled loudly, before pushing her boyfriend onto the bed. He stared up at her, a mildly amused expression on his face.

"I'll be right back," she muttered, before turning away from him and marching towards her door. Sliding it open a few inches, she attempted to keep a calm composure.

"What is it _now_, Starfire?"

The alien smiled innocently, her hands clasped behind her back as she rocked on the balls of her feet.

"I was concerned that something was... the matter," she admitted, a shy smile on her face. "But perhaps I have just done the interrupting?"

Confused, Raven tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Her teammate blushed slightly, before gesturing down to Raven's shirt with the nod of her head. Still not following along, the empath looked down, only to realize a few of her buttons had come undone. Too mortified to wonder how that managed to happen, she looked back up.

Blushing as well, she hurriedly pulled her shirt together. "Uh, n-no, I was just... undressing, Star," she lied, knowing it was pointless.

"Of course," Starfire replied, still smiling. "I will let you get back to your... I will let you get back."

Raven felt the need to insist that she was telling the truth, but the fact that the alien was giving her an out was too good to pass up. "Well, alright... I'm sorry I disappeared on you earlier..."

Starfire merely shook her head fondly, giving her teammate a smirk. "It is not a problem, friend."

Offering the redhead an awkward smile, Raven slowly slid her door shut, before turning back towards her smiling boyfriend. The small grin on his face quickly disappeared though as he took in her annoyed expression.

"You okay -"

"Why didn't you tell me about... _this?_" Raven seethed, gesturing to her unbuttoned blouse. "And don't you _dare _claim you 'hadn't noticed', 'cuz you and I both know that's a lie."

Beast Boy slowly scooted back, giving her a sheepish grin.

"I... hadn't noticed?" he laughed awkwardly.

Closing her eyes in frustration, Raven exhaled slowly, mumbling her mantra under her breath. Although she basically had her powers under control, she was still prone to random outbursts. But most of them were mild, and only triggered by emotions she wasn't used to feeling. Like, the many things she felt when she did anything more than kiss her boyfriend, or the embarrassment she felt when her boyfriend did something stupid. So, pretty much anything her boyfriend did.

She knew that a relationship with him was going to be beyond difficult, but she figured that in the end, it'd be worth it. And so far, she was extremely happy with him. But her powers hadn't quite gotten the memo.

Opening her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of the slightly-terrified changeling, who was smiling up at her sheepishly while cowering against her headboard.

"I'm not mad, Beast Boy."

She watched as his ears lowered slightly, before he gave her a pleading look.

"Yes you are," he groaned, throwing his head back dramatically. "I'm sorry, Rae! I wasn't thinking - I should have said something..."

Nodding in agreement, she slowly climbed onto her bed and moved towards him. "Yeah, you really should have. I answered the door practically shirtless." Her blush returned as the words left her mouth, though she ignored it as she moved closer to the changeling.

She was still a little upset with him, but her brain was being clouded by a different emotion; one that was a little more fond of being half-naked.

"Well, _technically _you're still wearing a shirt," Beast Boy pointed out, sitting up straighter against her headboard as she neared him.

Feeling a smirk tug at the corners of her mouth, Raven sat on her knees in front of him, cocking her head to the side coyly. "Huh, I guess you're right," she mused, glancing down at her blouse. "Maybe we should do something about that..?"

The green titan stared at her quizzically, furrowing his brows and blinking several times. Raven could sense a strong feeling of confusion radiating off of him, before realization lit up his face.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, a light blush dotting across his cheeks. "Yeah, we should totally do something about that." He then took the initiative to lean in, his fingers clumsily unbuttoning her blouse. "You know, I had this whole romantic thing planned out, where I was going to lay you down and, like, unbutton your shirt with my teeth or something, but I can tell you're still kinda mad at me and I don't want to make things worse by ripping off a button or whatever," he rambled awkwardly.

"I'm not mad," Raven deadpanned, feeling slightly disappointed that he wasn't following through with his original plan. It sounded... interesting.

"Yeah,_ okay_," Beast Boy scoffed, his eyes meeting hers momentarily, before darting back down. "You're _totally _not mad."

Attempting to keep up a neutral expression, Raven gently placed a finger under his chin, before lifting his head up towards hers. "I'm _not _mad," she repeated, her eyes boring into his.

Arching an eyebrow in amusement, Beast Boy slowly began pulling her shirt off of her shoulders. "I know you better than anyone, Rae - you're _mad._"

Removing her hand from his chin, she quickly shrugged off her blouse and tossed it to the floor, where it landed haphazardly beside his discarded shirt. She kept her eyes firmly locked with his, feeling a strange mixture of amusement and annoyance bubbling in her stomach. Why did he insist on being so difficult? It was like he decided to tell her she was mad, just so she'd get mad. Was he _really_ that desperate to be right?

Deciding not to give him the satisfaction, Raven sent him a slow, lazy smile.

"I'm not _mad_, Garfield."

He narrowed his eyes at the name, though he couldn't suppress a small smirk as his lips twitched. "_Really?_"

"Really."

His eyes slowly trailed down from hers, and she felt herself blush as he observed her now shirtless body. Was she _ever _going to get used to him looking at her like that?

"Then can I take off your pants now?"

Smiling despite herself, Raven slowly leaned back on her elbows, bringing her knees to her chest. "Go for it."

She shifted her weight to her arms as Beast Boy began tugging at the waistband of her jeggings, before sitting back down as he pulled them off of her legs. Once she was left in nothing but her bra and underwear, the changeling crawled on top of her, capturing her lips with his.

She gently lowered herself onto the bed, bringing her arms out from behind her and sliding her hands behind his neck. His tongue flicked against her lower lip, but she neglected to part her mouth any further, and continued kissing him slowly. She wasn't the biggest fan of french kissing, though she did enjoy it from time to time. But being practically naked and pressed against her shirtless boyfriend was stirring up enough emotions as it was, and she didn't want a power-surge to ruin the moment.

He seemed to take the hint, though his alternative course of action wasn't much better.

Inhaling sharply, Raven bit her lip as the changeling began trailing his lips against her jaw and down her neck, before gently nipping at the point above her pulse. How _dare _he - he _knew _that always drove her crazy.

She reflexively raked her nails down his back, debating between pushing him away or pulling him closer. She hated it when he left any kind of mark on her, and though she could heal it, she'd often get too caught up in the moment and not remember until the following day - after one of their _teammates _pointed it out.

He let out a pained laugh at her reaction, the sensation of his breath against her skin making her toes curl. Why did he have such an effect on her? It really wasn't fair.

But her internal reflection was cut short as he returned his mouth to hers, his hand trailing lazily up her side.

Smiling against his lips, she arched her back off of the bed, granting him access to the clasp of her bra while pressing her body closer to his at the same time. She felt his hand idly move towards the hook, before fidgeting with it once more. He seemed to be having a more difficult time, since he was only using one hand while his other arm kept him propped up. But even with both hands, he'd never quite get it right.

Wondering idly if she should set aside some time to teach him, she used her powers to help him out.

Repeating her mantra in her head, she attempted to calm her nerves as he slowly removed her bra, pulling himself away from her in the process. And though his lips remained firmly against hers, she couldn't help but feel a wave of her own embarrassment crash over her. They had never gone this far.

He must have sensed her anxiety, for he refrained from pressing himself against her as she laid back down, and instead continued to kiss her at a slow, tentative pace. In an attempt to distract herself, Raven slid her hand into his hair and gently ran her fingers through it, feeling its soft, down-like texture. In fact, _everything _about her boyfriend was soft (excluding his "rock-hard" muscles, or so he liked to call them). But he _was _blessed with silky hair and velvety skin, and his forest green eyes often got this smoldering look that would make Raven go weak in the knees. And though she could admit that he was firm in all the right places, she absolutely loved how soft he was.

But as she pondered over the texture of his skin, she felt his hand gently brush against her rib cage. She willed her powers to remain dormant, praying to every deity she could think of to help her keep control. Nothing ruined the mood more than the bed imploding.

Beast Boy slowly trailed his hand further up, barely brushing against the side of her breast before retreating back towards her waist. Feeling somewhat disappointed, Raven pulled herself flush against his chest, feeling a wave of shock radiate off of him, along with several other emotions that made her blush. And though it took a while, he slowly eased himself against her, before his lips began ghosting towards her neck once more.

Unsure of what to do, Raven idly traced her fingers along his back as her other hand clawed at her bed. She was experiencing a plethora of foreign sensations, and it was taking all of her will power to keep her powers from spiking. In fact, she was so preoccupied with keeping herself under control, that she didn't even notice Beast Boy's hand wandering towards her hip until he hooked his finger beneath the hem of her underwear.

It felt as if time had stopped, and she waited with bated breath as he tentatively began to pull them down. And despite them barely moving an inch, she couldn't help but wonder what the hell she was supposed to do when he removed them completely; would he then remove his own pants, or was she expected to? Could she kill two birds with one stone and take off his boxers as well, or was she supposed to undress him piece by piece like he had with her? She was horribly unprepared and uninformed - it was at a moment like this that made her wish she had more girlfriends to discuss that kind of stuff with.

But her thoughts were interrupted as a sharp pain shot up her side, and she realized in horror that Beast Boy's claws had extended. Faster than she thought possible, the changeling's finger slipped out from under her hem and he promptly rolled off of her, covering his face with his hands.

Concerned, Raven sat up quickly, ignoring the fact that her top half was entirely exposed. There were more pressing matters at hand.

She tentatively laid her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, shaking him gently. "Gar?"

He was breathing heavily beside her, his chest moving up and down in a slow, controlled rhythm. She watched it absently, letting the repetitive motion calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Gar?" she repeated softly, her eyebrows furrowing in worry. "Are you okay?"

He nodded slowly as he sat himself up, before peeking at her through his fingers. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of her shirtless, before he quickly closed them, twisting himself around and laying back down on her bed, his head now at the headboard with his back facing her.

Smiling at his timidness, Raven used her powers to lift his shirt from the floor, before pulling it over her head. Her smile widening slightly as she caught the faint scent of his cologne, she righted herself on her bed as well, before lying beside him on her back and staring at her ceiling.

"Please talk to me," she deadpanned, immediately frowning at the harsh sound of her voice.

A few moments of silence passed, before her squeaking mattress alerted her to the fact that Beast Boy had rolled onto his back as well. Sending him a sideways glance, she watched as he rested his hands atop his chest, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"I'm..." he began, his voice cracking ever so slightly, "I'm... sorry, Rae..."

Sighing wistfully, Raven rolled onto her side, propping her head in her hand. "You have no reason to be sorry, Garfield."

He ignored her words while avoiding eye contact, and continued with his apology instead.

"I... I didn't mean to... to..." he glanced down towards her hips, before inhaling sharply through his teeth and looking away.

Confused, as well as curious, Raven arched her brows inquisitively. "Didn't mean to... what?"

The green titan silently stared at her ceiling for a solid minute, before exhaling a shaky breath. Giving her a sideways glance, she watched as he gulped nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing beneath his skin.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he breathed, closing his eyes in frustration.

Feeling her heart break at the strong feeling of self-loathing that poured off of him, she tentatively removed his hand from his chest, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She then laid herself beside him, her head resting on his chest as her fingers idly traced the contours of his abdomen.

"You didn't _hurt _me," she mused, focusing on the slight scratch on her hip and healing it. "You merely... surprised me, I guess."

But her words didn't seem to ease Beast Boy's stress, though he did pull her closer subconsciously.

"But my claws... I didn't mean to -"

"You think I don't know that?" she interrupted, letting out an amused sigh. "You'd _never _hurt me." And before he could give his routine 'but I _did _hurt you' speech, she quickly added, "You and I _both _know it, Gar. You're _incapable _of hurting me."

She smiled as another few seconds of silence settled between them, before the changeling let out a defeated sigh.

"I'm still sorry," he insisted in vain, despite knowing that Raven wouldn't accept an apology if she felt she didn't need one. "I just... I love you so much, you know?"

Raven closed her eyes contently, letting the truth in his words lull her into a serene state of mind. "Yes, I know."

Beast Boy's inner turmoil started to dissipate, though she knew he was going to continue to beat himself up for a few days. It was unavoidable.

"And you still love me, right?"

Snorting in amusement, Raven waved her hand lazily, her powers extinguishing the candles and plunging her room into darkness. "I still love you, Garfield."

He tightened his hold around her, before his free hand absently intertwined their fingers.

"Good," he breathed, his heavier emotions lifting slightly.

Raven waited patiently for his breathing to even out, a telltale sign that he was asleep, before letting out a disheartened sigh. Despite the fact that she loved him beyond words, doing so took a lot out of her. And though she wouldn't dream of breaking it off, she often wondered if anyone else would cause her to feel this way. But she quickly shook away those thoughts, knowing the good definitely outweighed the bad. In fact, the "bad" was really only the fact that he loved her _too much_, and she couldn't necessarily fault him for that. Though his jokes were pretty awful, and he still smelt like tofu sometimes.

Smiling despite herself, Raven snuggled closer to her boyfriend. Even though he was a total pain, she couldn't stop herself from being absolutely in love with him.

* * *

So I really want to keep this at a T rating, and I think this still qualifies under "minor suggestive adult themes", but something tells me that I'll be stretching that rule pretty thin. Which is going to be totally weird for me lol. But whateves - I need to suck it up haha

So Raven might not be as ready as she thought, though I'm sure she didn't want _that _to be the reason they stepped on the breaks. I mean, I don't want to do the whole "the Beast is breaking free" thing, since many authors have already done it (and done it well, I might add), but I think his primal side would definitely have a bit of an influence in that type of situation. And since they both have the same level of experience (since they're each other's firsts on basically everything), I feel like they'd both be pretty cautious and hesitant. So, yeah...

Oh, and can I just say that you guys are fantastic? I mean, I got like 20+ of everything _right away! _That is insane! You guys are so amazing! Thank you for putting up with me!

Anywhoo, reviews are still super appreciated, as they kinda urge me to continue in this direction. I love y'all.

Oh, and to the guest who wanted a Cyborg-related subplot, I already had one in the works, and was really excited to see your review! So, get excited, too, I guess? :)


	3. Ideas

We interrupt this story to bring you this shocking news; this author does not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Unconsciousness slowly slipped through Beast Boy's fingers as he idly listened to the repetitive sound of Raven's slow, controlled breathing. Having woken up countless times in her room, he was accustomed to the gentle lull of her inhaling and exhaling, and he couldn't stop a small, tired smile from slinking onto his face. This was definitely the best way to wake up.

He could still feel her lingering warmth beside him, though he knew she was most likely hovering over the bed in the midst of her morning meditation. Peeking an eye open, he was greeted by the sight of her floating silently beside him, wearing nothing but her underwear and his faded blue t-shirt. Her legs were crossed beneath her, and she was resting her hands atop her knees as she continued to breathe. His eyes traced the delicate way her hair tumbled over her shoulders, and he wanted nothing more than to just reach out and feel her silky strands between his fingers.

But he resisted, knowing that interrupting her meditation wouldn't be ideal. She was a lot more levelheaded nowadays, but he wasn't going to risk getting a verbal-lashing. He'd rather she'd use her mouth for something a little sweeter - preferably a kiss good morning.

Opening his other eye, he continued to watch as she hovered soundlessly, her chest rising and falling with her every breath. He could hardly believe that the woman before him was _his _\- that he had somehow won at life. That he had the pleasure of waking up beside the girl of his dreams every morning. How had he gotten so lucky?

Smiling at the thought, he closed his eyes once more as he inhaled her scent. She smelt faintly of her tea, with a subtle hint of jasmine and... was that _pine? _His eyes fluttering open once more, he gave her appearance another appreciative glance. She looked good in his clothes.

But his smile faded as he remembered _why _she had put on his shirt.

It was pathetic, really. What guy would ever purposefully miss out on the chance to have sex with his girlfriend? What kind of man would turn down the opportunity every single time? They both were healthy and in love, and nothing was stopping them physically. He was just paranoid; afraid that he would lose himself if they went too far - that he'd end up hurting her.

And he had been right.

His mind had become so clouded, that he couldn't find the sense to control himself. His more primal nature had surfaced, not only mentally, but _physically_ \- and it resulted in him _physically _hurting her. Sure, he wasn't about to shift into an animal or anything, but the influence caused his claws to lengthen and his teeth to sharpen. It was a seemingly small price to pay, but he wasn't going to risk hurting her like that again. He'd have to find some way to control it - otherwise, they'd never get past third base. _  
_

And he _really _wanted to.

Beast Boy let out an exasperated groan, before remembering Raven. Turning his head cautiously, he watched as her nose twitched ever so slightly. But after a few more seconds, her face went placid once more, and the changeling sighed silently. He _really _didn't need to be chewed out this morning.

Resting his hands behind his head, he continued to absently watch his girlfriend meditate, letting her gentle movements sooth his troubled mind. Even though his primal side was acting up _because _of her, she was somehow also the one thing that could calm him down.

The gentle shift of the bed alerted him that Raven was finished, and he slowly opened his eyes. He hadn't even realized he was dozing off.

"Good morning," he smiled, sitting himself up and leaning towards her.

She arched her brows in amusement as she regarded him skeptically. "Good morning," she greeted dully.

Confused, Beast Boy halted his advances, his face a few inches from hers. Why was she looking at him like that?

She held her ground, a small smirk on her lips as she blinked at him slowly. Had he done something to upset her? Why wasn't she leaning in?

"Uh, Rae?" he asked hesitantly, his eyes crossing slightly as he looked at her. Was he in trouble for something?

She stared back at him blankly, though he could see the swirl of amusement in her eyes.

"Yes, Garfield?"

He rolled his eyes at his own foolishness, swallowing down a sigh of relief. Raven always called him Garfield or Gar when they were alone, unless she was mad at him. He was pretty sure she didn't even realize she did this, but he wasn't going to say anything - he wasn't _stupid_. If she knew she did that, then she'd stop. And he'd be _completely _clueless.

Smiling sheepishly, he leaned in further, placing a quick peck on her lips. "Never mind," he laughed, shaking his head absently. He thought that he'd be used to her strange ways of showing affection by now, but it still threw him for a loop. One minute, she'd be assertive and in control, and then the next, she'd wait patiently for him to make a move. It drove him crazy - but in a good way.

She smiled back slowly, causing his stomach to churn pleasantly. It was like a series of fireworks had gone off in his abdomen, and he couldn't help but melt. Why was he turning into such a _sap?_

"Well, I think I could use a shower," she mused suddenly, running her fingers through her hair idly.

Unable to resist the urge, Beast Boy reached out and tucked the loose strands behind her ear, feeling its silky texture against his finger tips. He then ran his hand across her jaw, resting his thumb against her lower lip. She looked up at him with her wide, amethyst eyes, and he couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea... You're starting to smell," he teased, watching as her eyes narrowed into an annoyed glare.

She immediately slapped his hand away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Only because I'm wearing your nasty shirt," she bit back, glancing down at the offending article of clothing. "I don't even _want _to know how long it's been since you washed this thing."

Beast Boy cocked his head to the side, feigning confusion. "Huh... I don't think I've _ever _washed it..."

Raven responded by smacking his arm, her face fighting back a smirk.

"You're disgusting," she declared, before pulling herself out of the bed.

Beast Boy followed her example and hopped onto the floor, letting out a yawn as he stretched. He could see a few rays of sunlight peeking through her thick, dark blue curtains, letting him know that it was going to be a beautiful day. Hopefully the local villains wouldn't ruin it.

Crossing her room and heading towards her dresser, he opened up his designated drawer, only to find a spare uniform and a few socks.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked, peeking over his shoulder at the empath as she sifted through her closet.

"You kept leaving them on the floor," she deadpanned, examining a deep violet hoodie and picking off a few pieces of lint, "so I figured they were dirty, and put them in the hamper."

Muttering under his breath, Beast Boy shoved the drawer closed before slumping towards the hamper beside her door.

"That doesn't mean they're dirty," he mumbled, digging through the clothes. He always forgot how much of a neat-freak she could be.

"Well, they're dirty _now_," she mused, using her powers to shut the hamper.

He winced in pain as the top smacked against his hands, though he knew not to complain. Or argue. Groaning in defeat, he turned around just in time to catch his girlfriend's smirk.

"What, you think that's funny, huh?" he griped, suppressing his grin as her face resumed its usual blank expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She feigned innocence well, blinking back at him stoically - but he knew better. She always had a sick fascination with torturing him.

He began to cross the room slowly, his senses zeroing in on her as she returned her attention back towards her closet. He could hear her heart rate pick up as he neared her, as well as the sound of her feet shuffling against the floor in anticipation. She knew what he was going to do.

A devious grin spread across his face as his hands slipped around her waist and onto her flat stomach, pulling her back against his chest. She made a small squeak of protest, though did nothing to stop him as he buried his face against her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Her violet locks smelled faintly of lilacs and sweat, while her skin held a somewhat ashy aroma that was entirely unique to her. It was a dangerous combination, for it always drove him wild. But his own scent lingering on her calmed him down; it was a reminder that she was his, and his alone. And he was hers.

"You smell amazing, Rae," he murmured against her neck, smiling as she shuddered at the sensation.

"I... I thought you w-wanted me to shower..." she stammered, attempting to resume her search of finding an outfit for the day.

Beast Boy grinned at how flustered he was making her, before he ran his hand up her stomach and over her chest, stopping as he hit the skin above her collar-bone. He then began to push away the hair blocking her neck, before ghosting his lips across her pulse. He couldn't help but feel smug as she leaned into him, a small sigh escaping her lips.

"I need to get _ready_, Gar," she insisted, though she made no move to push him away.

"How about we get back in bed?" he suggested, smirking against her neck. "We can make a day out of it."

She remained silent for a few moments, as if seriously debating his idea, before sighing once more.

"And alert the whole tower to what we'd be doing? No, thank you," she deadpanned, before shrugging out of his grasp. "Besides, Starfire and I have to go down to the boardwalk and finalize some stuff."

Beast Boy reluctantly released the half-demon, though he still remained directly behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Finalize what?"

"She wants to have the reception on the docks, at that little café with that whole outdoor patio and seating area," Raven explained absently. "It's the perfect size for all the guests, and it's close to where they're having the ceremony."

Confused, Beast Boy gave his girlfriend a sideways glance. "Where are they having the ceremony?"

"On the beach."

Pulling away, the changeling knitted his brows in thought. "I thought they were getting married on a vineyard?" he wondered aloud.

Raven quickly snatched a maroon-colored sweater from her closet, before turning around to face her boyfriend with an annoyed expression.

"Well, _now _she wants a _beach wedding_," she spat, obviously irritated by the whole situation.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, feeling an alarming amount of sympathy for his disgruntled girlfriend.

"She changed her mind _again?_" he asked in disbelief - he knew Starfire could be indecisive, but this was getting out of hand.

"Well, what did you expect?" Raven replied bitterly. "I mean, Robin sets the date for almost two years _after _he proposes, which means Starfire has almost _two years worth_ of decisions, and _two years worth _of time to change her mind on just about _everything_. Do you know how many _dresses _we've already returned? _Six_, Garfield. _Six wedding dresses!_"

He could tell the empath was on the verge of hysteria as her voice began to rise, though he figured she deserved a little time to vent. She had been acting as maid of honor for well over a year, and still had several more months to go before the wedding, so a breakdown here and there was to be expected.

"I have been to twelve potential ceremony venues, fifteen potential_ reception_ venues, four dress salons, and have gotten my nails done _twenty-seven times!_" She then held up the backs of her hands, gesturing towards the silver and white tips of her long, manicured nails. "I'm beginning to understand _Korean!_" _  
_

Beast Boy fought back a smile at her last statement, knowing all too well that laughing now would only piss her off more.

"I'm on a first-name basis with every florist in the city, I've sampled thirty-two different flavors of cake, and I have squeezed into _forty-nine bridesmaid dresses! _I don't even _own _forty-nine of _anything!_"

He watched as her eyes began to glaze over in what he assumed to be a terrifying flashback.

"I have never been so stressed," she muttered absently, her eyes looking towards him, though he figured she wasn't actually _seeing _him. "And it's not even _my _wedding."

Her last few words sent a jolt of apprehension through him. Sure, he was planning on spending the rest of his life with the half-demon, but he had never really thought about the fact that they might get _married_. He teased her about it countless times, since she always had the most adorable reactions, but he figured that she wasn't really into the whole idea of "marriage". But her last statement hinted otherwise - she was thinking about _her _future wedding.

"Nothing is certain at this point," she continued, knocking him from his thoughts. "I mean, besides the fact that she's marrying_ Robin_. Though she _has _been rather upset with him these past few weeks..."

Beast Boy nodded his head slowly, mulling over this new information. He _had _noticed that there was some tension between the soon-to-be newly weds, though he figured it was just his imagination. But with Raven's confirmation, he couldn't help but be curious.

"What do you mean?" he asked hesitantly. He wasn't really a big advocate of gossiping, but this news piqued his interests. He was naturally a tad bit competitive, and hearing that Robin and Starfire were having problems while he and Raven continued to stay strong was nice to hear - especially since they were told countless times that they wouldn't last.

"Well, she's just upset that he's not really making an effort to be involved with planning everything," Raven explained with a shrug. "I mean, he's given her free-rein to plan her dream wedding, but she wants his input from time to time, you know? And whenever she tells him this, he just says 'it's up to you, Star', and it's driving her insane."

Beast Boy absorbed his girlfriend's words slowly, making a mental note to have a talk with Robin. Though he liked knowing that all wasn't perfect between Jump City's _It_ Couple, he didn't want their relationship to suffer. And there would be no harm in giving Robin a bit of advice, right?

"Well, Robin can be pretty dense sometimes," he offered, giving his girlfriend a coy smile. "You're lucky you ended up with an observant guy like me."

Raven gave him an incredulous look, before rolling her eyes. "So lucky," she agreed sarcastically.

Letting out a hearty chuckle, Beast Boy leaned in quickly, giving the empath a hard kiss on the mouth. As he pulled away, he inhaled greedily, sending a silent prayer that her scent would stay in his nose forever.

"Well, I'm off to the shower," Raven announced once it became apparent that the changeling was doing nothing more than smelling her.

Beast Boy grinned lazily, pulling himself away from her.

"Kay," he mused absently, watching as she made her way towards her door.

"You should probably find a shirt," she suggested, a small blush dotting across her cheeks.

Glancing down at his naked torso, he nodded in agreement. "Probably..." His eyes then darted towards her hamper.

"A _clean _one," she elaborated, undoubtedly following his gaze.

A sheepish grin spread across Beast Boy's lips as he let out an amused sigh. "I know..."

* * *

The green titan hesitantly scoped out his room, having not really been in it for a while. Ever since he and Raven had gotten serious, he had slowly started moving into her room, bit by bit. Eventually, he didn't even go into his old room unless he needed something.

It looked just how he left it - a mess. Though, not a total dump like it had been when he was younger. Now it was just... cluttered, and unkempt. Entering cautiously, he made a b-line for his closet. There were a few spare shirts left behind, and he quickly snatched the first one he saw. Giving it a tentative sniff, he shrugged at its dusty smell and pulled it over his head.

Giving his room another once-over, he took the liberty of swiping a few of his old comics from his desk. It'd be nice to have a few in Raven's room, so that he'd have something quiet to do while she meditated.

Satisfied that he had done all he needed to do, he made his way towards the exit. But as he slipped out of his room, he saw the guest room's door opening from the corner of his eyes.

Bumble Bee emerged from the room slowly, her hair a mess and her clothes disheveled. She let out a large yawn, before spotting the changeling staring at her quizzically.

"Oh, hey there, BB," she mused casually, as if the sight of her waltzing out of the guest room was normal. Oh, wait... it sort of was.

"Hey, Bee," he offered awkwardly, feeling his face heat up slightly.

She smirked at him knowingly as she pulled her hair into a bun. "I'd tell you not to say anything about this, but I know you won't," she laughed, winking at him playfully.

Beast Boy nodded his head slowly, wondering idly if Cyborg was in there, too, or if he had stayed in his own room.

"Well, tell Sparky I said bye," she mused, answering his unasked question.

Beast Boy nodded once more, watching as the Titans East leader made her way towards the roof's entrance. This wasn't the first time Beast Boy had caught her sneaking out of the tower, and he knew it wasn't going to be the last.

Bumble Bee had eventually forgiven Cyborg for what she dubbed "the Sarah thing", and had agreed to seeing him again - as long as they kept it discreet. She was still good friends with the blonde, and she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Beast Boy had the misfortune of running into the couple exiting the guest room a few months ago, and Bumble Bee had then cashed in his one favor to her in exchange for his silence. And though the changeling was pretty sure the whole thing traumatized him, he was happy that she no longer had any leverage against him.

Shaking away those thoughts, he made his way towards the bathroom.

He knocked tentatively on the door once he reached it, and waited until he heard the click of the lock unlocking before he slipped in. Raven was in the shower, hidden behind the curtain and a thin layer of steam. She loved taking hot showers and fogging everything up, which annoyed Beast Boy whenever he went in to use the mirror. Groaning at his luck, he slumped towards the counter and wiped off the mirror, giving his blurry reflection a blank look. How was he expected to shave when he couldn't even see himself?

He knew not to say anything, though. It would only lead to his girlfriend laughing hysterically, pointing out that he didn't have much to shave in the first place. But Beast Boy knew better; he could feel the stubble along his jaw. It just wasn't _super _noticeable.

Realizing that clearing the mirror was futile, Beast Boy decided to just wait until his girlfriend got out of the shower. Hopping onto the counter, he lazily swung his legs back and forth, the scent of her shampoos and soaps tickling his nose. He couldn't help but feel a little serene, until his mind began to drudge up images from the night before.

Now, he had seen Raven _almost _naked plenty of times, but last night was definitely a first. And though he only caught a glimpse of her, the image was seared into his brain. And what an image it was.

He blushed just thinking about it, and then his mind decided to make things worse by reminding him that she was naked right now, behind that flimsy little curtain. But the thought of seeing the water run down her form caused his claws to extend ever so slightly, and he quickly balled his hands into fists, closing his eyes tightly. He could feel the edges tearing into the flesh of his palms, and he attempted to calm himself down by breathing evenly. It seemed to always work for Raven.

Feeling his claws begin to retract, he let out a sigh of relief. It was hard enough fighting with his animal instincts daily - he _really _didn't need his primal side poking through as well.

The sound of the shower shutting off ended his inner turmoil, and he opened his eyes immediately, only to see Raven's thin, pale arm reach out from behind the curtain and grab her white towel.

"Do you know of any good caterers?" she questioned suddenly, making the green titan jump.

"Huh?" he replied intelligently, feeling his face flush.

He could hear the sound of the towel moving across her skin, and couldn't help but wish it was his hands. He wanted her so badly, and he _knew _he could have her, but he didn't want to risk hurting her. And that only hurt him.

"Well, Starfire seems to think she is supposed to cook all the food herself, and I really don't want to subject everyone to her... cuisine," Raven mused, reaching her hand out once more and snatching her blue robe off of the towel rack.

Cringing at the thought of Starfire's cooking, Beast Boy let out a low whistle. "Whew, that'd be baaaad."

"You're telling_ me_."

Raven emerged from behind the curtain in her robe, absently towel drying her hair. Swallowing nervously, the changeling attempted to keep his focus on her face, and not the length of her robe as it flitted against her thighs.

"Uh," Beast Boy started absently, realizing his eyes had wandered down her slim frame, "s-so a caterer?"

Raven flipped her hair to the other side as she continued rubbing her towel over it. "Yeah - preferably one who _doesn't _only specialize in vegan cuisine. Not everyone is as... _dedicated _as you when it comes to their diets."

Beast Boy replied by sticking out his tongue, earning a muttered response that sounded vaguely like "real mature."

Unable to suppress his grin, he watched as the empath gave up on drying her hair, and instead used the towel to wipe off the mirror.

"Ugh - I can't see a thing," she complained, furrowing her brows in frustration.

"Maybe you shouldn't take scalding hot showers," Beast Boy suggested teasingly, earning a sharp glare. He found her annoyed expression adorable, and prided himself on always getting her to look like that.

"Shut up, Garfield."

He rolled his eyes at the name, noting that she obviously wasn't _too _annoyed if she was calling him that. Watching as she turned herself back towards the mirror, his eyes idly wandered down her body, and he found himself again mesmerized by the hemline of her robe. That fluffy blue material was the only thing separating his hands from her skin (aside from his willpower, of course), and he couldn't help but hate it. How could something seemingly so... trivial be the reason he wasn't blessed by the sight of his girlfriend wearing nothing but her smirk? It really wasn't fair that she even had a robe - he'd much rather see her air-dry.

"I can feel what you're thinking, Beast Boy."

Uh oh. She said _Beast Boy_.

Blushing furiously, the changeling ripped his eyes from her body and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Heh... sorry, Rae..." Though he was feeling far from apologetic. Could she _really _blame him for wanting to see... _more _of her?

She must have sensed the lack of sincerity in his apology, for he suddenly found his arm stinging in pain.

"_Ow!_" he whined, rubbing his arm tentatively. Why did she always have to smack him like that?

"Quit being such a _pig_, Garfield," she spat, though he could tell she was calming down.

"Sorry, babe - you just have no idea what you do to me," he replied, smirking at the glare she shot him.

But it began to falter slightly as a blush took over her delicate features.

"No, I believe I have a bit of an idea," she mused shyly, focusing her attention back on her foggy reflection. Beast Boy couldn't help but smile at her timidness; it amazed him how she could shift between confident and flirty to shy and subdued in mere seconds. It reminded him that he wasn't the _only _one in their relationship who didn't know what they were doing.

He figured that was what made them work so well - they were experiencing everything together, taking their time and going at a comfortable pace. And they weren't afraid to set limits and admit what they were feeling. It was such a raw, honest relationship - it made no sense to him that people thought it wouldn't last.

Unable to stop himself, Beast Boy hopped off the counter and grabbed the half-demon's waist, turning her around to face him. She had a look of surprise on her face, and he didn't even give her time to question him as he crashed his lips into hers.

Now, _this _was a proper good-morning kiss.

His hands lowered slightly as he pulled her closer, though he attempted to keep their encounter PG. He felt a smirk tug at his lips as she sunk into him, causing him to tentatively lower his hand, hoping she'd see it as an effort to keep her upright.

Unfortunately, she seemed to have found her footing without his help, and slowly pulled away, her lips parting from his.

"I should probably do something about my hair," she began randomly, her eyes still closed. "I have to go down to the boardwalk with Starfire... and finalize some... something."

Grinning at her flustered rambling, Beast Boy began leaning away as well. "Yeah, that seems important," he laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

"V-very important," she continued, opening her eyes slowly before staring up at him. "I'll see you when I get back?"

Stealing one more quick kiss, Beast Boy released his girlfriend and took a step away from her. He knew he had to put some distance between them; otherwise he'd never let her go.

"See you when you get back," he answered, giving her a small smirk before heading towards the door. He'd just have to shave later, when the mirror wasn't fogged up with steam and his brain wasn't clouded with images of her.

* * *

So this was a big old pile of fluff! But fluff is good? :)

This was surprisingly hard to do in Beast Boy's view lol. Usually I prefer writing from his viewpoint, but for some reason it was a bit difficult. Maybe it's because I don't have much experience with being a guy? Haha

Anywhoo, I hope this chapter was enjoyable, despite the melodramatic bits thrown in here and there. But Beast Boy's always been a bit of a drama king, so I figured it was necessary. Oh, and I hope I didn't offend anyone with the nail-salon and Asian stereotype. It's just, my friend had said that once, and it cracked me up.

Leave a review? Those do wonders for my health! (I'm sick lol. But I swear, if one more person asks if it's Ebola, I will cough in their mouth. It's a COLD. Haha)


	4. Pigeons

I have no rights at all I am being held hostage help me

* * *

The tower was unbearably boring whenever Raven wasn't home. Just being in the same room as her kept Beast Boy entertained, though he tended to bug her to give himself something to do. And whether it would end in being thrown into the bay or her lips pressed against his, he was content.

But when she was out of the tower, he found that nothing would keep him satisfied. Video games lost their appeal when she wasn't home to be annoyed by them (plus, he had beaten basically every level over a hundred times), and training with Robin was never appealing in the first place. Cyborg had begun sleeping in (and Beast Boy was fairly certain _why _the robotic-titan needed more sleep, though the thought made him uncomfortable), and Starfire was with Raven, so cooking with her wasn't an option, either.

He idly thought about tracking down Silkie, but the beloved pet larva spent most of his days in the alien's room, slowly devouring every shoe she owned.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Beast Boy slumped onto the couch, kicking his feet up on the table and reaching for the remote. He then began to flip through the channels, hoping to find something mildly entertaining.

Raven had been non-stop busy with planning Starfire's wedding for the past several months, so he was starting to get used to her absence. But it didn't mean he liked it. Now, he wouldn't necessarily call himself overly attached to his girlfriend; he merely enjoyed spending as much time as he could with her. He could probably blame it on his pack-based instincts, but he knew the human part of his mind loved being with her as well. And, surprisingly, Raven didn't seem to mind the constant attention. She occasionally needed her space, but other than that, they were conjoined at the hip.

Though, that was probably the reason why they bickered so much. After all, he was still Beast Boy.

Their last fight had been about two days ago, and it was over something completely stupid. He wanted to take her on a proper date to the movies, since almost all of their date-nights had taken place in the tower, but Raven had refused. She admitted to hating the movie theaters, and even went so far as to call his movie of choice "unbelievably immature" and a "total waste of time and money".

Now, Beast Boy was used to her primarily negative outlook on anything foreign to her, but the fact that she had insulted it without even watching the trailer had really pissed him off. He had always been open about going to her off-beat coffee shops and bookstores, so he had expected her to be open-minded with him. And yet, she had completely dismissed his idea, naming all the reasons why she would never watch as movie as stupid as _The Return of the Emperor of the Island of Death: Part Two_.

And she wouldn't even give_ Part One_ a chance!

Of course, the quiet disagreement had quickly escalated into an all-out yelling match, and the rest of the team had wisely vacated the common room. It was best to let the couple vent out their frustrations, rather than intervene.

In the end, Raven had reluctantly agreed to watching _Part One_, and if she didn't absolutely hate it, then she'd let him take her to the movies to see _Part Two_. But if it _was _as stupid as she expected, then he couldn't force her to watch a movie with him for a whole month. But that was fine with him. There were other ways to spend time with her. _  
_

He especially enjoyed their downtime in her room. She always seemed to be in less clothes than usual, though he didn't mind. In fact, that was one of the reasons _why_ he liked hanging in her room so much. It did suck that his girlfriend was an empath, and she could literally _feel_ his mind drifting towards the gutter, but she was pretty understanding of it. Even though his thoughts often made her blush that adorable red color he loved so much.

Not to say he didn't blush as well. They were both venturing into unfamiliar territory, and everything was foreign to them. Last night had definitely had its fair share of firsts, and though it was all exciting, he was still very cautious. After all, he may have pushed past his own limits just a tad too far.

Spending time alone helped him clear his mind a bit - and he realized that he may have overreacted. Raven was perfectly fine, and not at all upset with him. She was understanding of the pressure he was under - she had quite a bit on her plate, too. In fact, she probably understood _exactly _what he was going through. And though she never really said anything about it, Beast Boy could tell her some of her... more _aggressive _emotions were beginning to surface. And it wasn't necessarily a _bad _thing - just, different. _  
_

Kind of scary, if he were to be honest; but it was a good kind of scary. _Exciting. _That seemed like an appropriate way to describe it. He was excited by the prospect of getting much, _much _closer to her.

Terrified, but excited.

Smiling to himself, Beast Boy absently watched the boring, daily talk-show that came on after the morning news. Some B-list celebrity was droning on and on about her latest diet, while the overly peppy host smiled and nodded eagerly. Ever since he started dating Raven, he was slowly finding that all over-the-top reactions were suddenly seeming much less sincere. Subtle glares and subdued smiles felt much more genuine now, as opposed to the exaggerated displays of emotion that most people made.

In fact, the half-demon had changed his views on a lot of things. He no longer despised reading, and he would often sneak of few sips of her tea when she wasn't looking, despite it never being sweet enough. Violet was slowly becoming his favorite color, and he was beginning to enjoy the classical music she insisted on playing whenever they were relaxing in her room. Also, he realized that her room wasn't _that _creepy. Just a bit unsettling, really.

But she was changing, too. She _was _more comfortable with showing emotions, though she still kept up with her stoic appearance. And she also broadened her taste in movies (or, at least, tolerated his more eccentric choices). And he had successfully gotten her to admit to liking tofu. It was fried and smothered in sweet and sour sauce, but it still counted.

The only thing that hadn't really changed was her stubbornness. And unfortunately, the same applied to him. They were both incredibly stubborn individuals, and neither of them knew when to back down during a potential argument. But they were getting better; aside from the movie-disagreement, they hadn't had any big tiffs for almost a month. Which was pretty impressive.

But it seemed that the same could no longer be said for Robin and Starfire. Beast Boy wanted to help his friend out, but at the same time, he feared getting in trouble with the girls. Raven had probably told him that with the belief that he _wouldn't _say anything; she was just venting. And he was never one to gossip - so keeping his mouth shut was the best option.

But Robin was totally clueless, which wasn't going to solve anything. He probably didn't even _realize _Starfire was mad at him. And Beast Boy _really _didn't want to see them fight. He was scared that it would only lead to him and Raven having to take sides, and end up straining their own relationship.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he clicked the remote once more, deciding that talk-shows just weren't really his thing. Perhaps there would be some lame, made-for-TV action movie on. Or maybe there would even be an alert, and he could actually take part in some action for once. Crime had really settled down in the past week or two, which provided a nice, impromptu vacation for everyone but Robin. Naturally, the boy wonder insisted that there was scheming and villainy stewing beneath the calm exterior of the city, and that it was bound to arise any day now.

Of course, he had made that speech on the third consecutive day without an alert, and though there were still smaller, petty criminals that needed to be apprehended, it had been eleven days since their last_ big_ alert. Eleven days without so much as Cinderblock breaking out.

Beast Boy found it a little strange, too. Not enough to obsess over, but he didn't object too much when Robin ordered extra patrols.

In fact, he was actually a little excited for tonight's patrol; he was paired up with Raven, for once. And though they would maintain their professionalism and stay on task, it was nice knowing they'd get some alone time together. It didn't happen too often. And whenever it _did_, it seemed like all she could focus on was getting into his pants. Which seemed a little backwards to him.

But tonight they would be able to focus on just being together, without the pressure of _being together_. They could make small talk while patrolling - something that sounded oddly inviting. They hadn't just _talked _in weeks - she was just too preoccupied with the wedding. And, well, other things. So some light conversation (and maybe a stolen kiss or two) sounded like the ideal patrol/date night. The city had to come first, obviously.

A content smile tugged on his lips as he settled into the couch, finally finding a tolerable movie to watch. And it appeared to be just in time, too. The sound of Cyborg's robotic footsteps reached Beast Boy's ears, even before the older titan had reached the door.

Hearing the sharp hiss of the doors opening, Beast Boy absently listened to his teammate grumble under his breath as he made his way to the kitchen. Cyborg was always a bit of a grouch whenever Bumble Bee would flee in the mornings - he was never too big on their "secret" relationship. But, he seemed to accept it as his punishment for leading two girls on at once - the universe was pretty good with the whole karma thing. And, though he had never admitted it out loud, Beast Boy was pretty sure his best friend was falling hard for the Titans East leader...

...for some unfathomable reason. Though, the changeling _probably _didn't have much room to talk - he was dating _Raven_, after all. And that was enough to get him committed, as far as the other titans were concerned. _  
_

Regardless, he could tell that Cyborg really liked Bumble Bee. And her disappearance every morning didn't sit too well with his friend. But, he couldn't blame the girl for enacting her revenge; he was thankful she no longer had anything over _his _head.

He could hear the robotic titan rummaging through the kitchen, his incoherent mumbling drowned out by the clanging of various pots and pans. It was a wonder the guy could find the will to cook, though Beast Boy knew it wouldn't be anything he could eat. The changeling would have to settle for cold cereal and soy milk... again. Letting out a lengthy yawn, Beast Boy pulled himself off of the couch and headed towards the kitchen. He'd have to get his food before Cyborg stunk up the whole common room with the smell of burning flesh.

His nose wrinkling at the thought, he shot his teammate a quick smile when they made eye contact. Unsurprisingly, Cyborg grunted in response before turning back towards the stove. Beast Boy could tell something was up, but talking it out sounded a little too girly for his tastes. Whatever it was, Cyborg would come to one of them eventually.

His decision made, the changeling snatched a clean bowl from the cupboard and his cereal from the cabinet, before pouring himself a hearty amount of the sugary flakes. He then took his milk out of the fridge, careful to add the perfect amount to ensure his cereal wouldn't be too dry, nor too soggy. Satisfied with his meal, the green titan made his way to the table and plopped onto the nearest chair, intent on scarfing down his breakfast before Cyborg began cooking.

* * *

An hour later, Beast Boy found himself lying on Raven's bed as his eyes absently traced the strange markings and dots on her ceiling. He had successfully distracted himself with a book for a good forty minutes, before the realization that he was _willingly_ reading for leisure set in, and he quickly tossed the hardback novel across the room.

He had heard it land with a thunk against the far wall, which, in turn, caused one of Raven's creepy paintings to tilt to the right ever so slightly, but he couldn't find the energy to care. He doubted his girlfriend would even notice, and if she did, he doubted she would do anything about it.

Raven had become a lot more forgiving when it came to Beast Boy's carelessness, though she still sent him a warning glare every now and then. But the changeling had gradually grown unphased by her silent threats, knowing that she rarely ever went through with them anymore. In fact, he could barely remember the last time he had been thrown into the bay - it had to have been at least a week. Maybe even two.

Sighing out of pure boredom, the green titan rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into the mattress. With Cyborg in such a foul mood, Beast Boy hadn't even attempted to hang out with him today, and he knew not to seek out Robin, unless he wanted to train. And watching TV or playing video games didn't sound appealing either - especially since he was beginning to get a headache. It was like the whole day was conspiring against him, making the absence of Raven glaringly obvious. All he felt like doing was lying in bed beside the empath, and maybe taking a quick nap while she read or meditated. And he knew he could very well take a nap without her presence, but a part of him felt like being stubborn. He had wanted to spend his day with her, and the desire wouldn't go away.

Burrowing under the blankets, Beast Boy decided that he would _make_ himself take a nap - his head was feeling worse, and it'd at least give him something to do. Plus, by the time he woke up, there might even be something good on TV.

Or Raven would be back.

* * *

A gentle prodding on his cheek caused the changeling to stir, though his mind was still determined to sleep. He was having an awesome dream - Jump City had erected a statue of him, and he was about to see it revealed. But as the mayor began to pull away the tarp, he felt a sharp pain inside his cheek as the taste of blood filled his mouth.

Sitting up in a panic, Beast Boy's green eyes darted around the room frantically, before settling on the smirking face of his girlfriend.

"Sleep well?" she deadpanned, though he could hear the slightest trace of amusement in her voice.

Realizing that the pain in his mouth was nothing more than a small cut caused by his canines, Beast Boy gave the empath a slight nod. "Though I'm not too fond of the rude awakening," he muttered good-naturedly.

Raven merely rolled her eyes at his response, tidying up her bed in the process as Beast Boy climbed out of it. A quick glance around the room confirmed that Raven _had _noticed the painting being tilted, for it now hung perfectly straight while his book sat innocently atop her dresser.

"I'm shocked to find my room in one piece," the half-demon mused casually as she fluffed her pillow.

Unable to hold back a guilty grin, Beast Boy expertly avoided her purple irises as his arms stretched above his head. "Oh, you know me, Rae - never making messes," he replied lightly.

"Never," she sarcastically agreed.

A comfortable silence filled the room as Raven sat herself on her bed, a thoughtful look replacing her usual placidity. Beast Boy could tell she had something on her mind, though he wasn't feeling all too curious, as he figured it had something to do with Starfire and the wedding. Instead, he awkwardly shuffled on his feet, before sitting himself back onto the bed beside her.

"Soooo..." he began, but was immediately cut off by the beeping of their communicators. Suppressing a groan, he quickly snatched his off of the beside table and flipped it open, feeling slightly elated as Raven leaned into him to see the screen.

Both titans were then greeted by the face of their leader, who seemed unphased by the sight before him.

"_Patrol in half an hour; I see you guys are already paired up,_" he commented lightly.

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly in response as Raven took the communicator out of his hands.

"I see your detective skills are as sharp as ever," she deadpanned, earning a snort of amusement from the masked titan.

"_Half an hour,_" Robin repeated with a smirk, ending the transmission. Beast Boy then watched as Raven closed his communicator, before leaning over him to set it back on the nightstand. But before she could return to her spot beside him, the changeling wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto him.

"Garfield," Raven warned, shooting him a glare from her awkward position on his lap.

"You heard Rob; we've got half an hour to goof off," Beast Boy grinned, laying down and pulling his girlfriend even closer.

"I don't recall him using those exact words," she replied, though she did next to nothing to stop him, and instead made herself more comfortable.

Beast Boy merely rolled his eyes as he began absentmindedly playing with her hair. "I thought you'd be home sooner," he began, slightly miffed at the fact that they didn't have much time to hang out.

"Starfire wanted to go to lunch... at the mall," Raven sighed, halfheartedly batting away Beast Boy's hand. "So, two hours turned to eight, and I now have a new lipstick that I will never wear."

Unable to help himself, Beast Boy's eyes immediately darted towards the empath's pale lips. "Was it expensive?" he asked, unsure of what else to say as the urge to kiss his girlfriend grew stronger.

"Expensive for a lipstick," Raven replied, before letting out an exasperated huff. "But it's a beautiful color, as much as I hate to admit."

"Oh..."

He couldn't help but be bored with the conversation, though he knew Raven didn't take offense to it - she, herself, sounded just as entertained. So, rather than attempting to keep it going, he decided to try something else with their lips. Leaning towards her awkwardly, he ignored her smirk as he attempted to capture her lips in a kiss, though it seemed their odd position made it impossible.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked from her position on his chest, her usual monotone laced with amusement.

"I'm trying to kiss you," the changeling huffed, using his elbows to support himself as he attempted to sit up.

"Oh?" Raven mused, arching her brows playfully, before rolling herself off of her boyfriend and back onto her bed. Beast Boy turned towards her, but felt his face drop as the empath began to cross her legs, signalling her desire to meditate, rather than makeout with him.

"_Raaaaaeee!_" he whined, watching helplessly as she began to hover over her bed.

"Half an hour," she deadpanned, closing her eyes as she floated higher. "Let me meditate for half an hour - we have the rest of the night to be together."

"But we'll be _patrolling!_" the changeling continued. "We can't exactly do what I want us to do while doing our duty!"

Raven snorted in amusement, though her expression remained neutral. "Do you not enjoy my company when I'm not on top of you?"

A slight blush crept onto Beast Boy's cheeks, along with a sheepish smile. "I don't mind being on top of _you_..." he mumbled, resulting in a pillow mysteriously being flung at him, though the empath didn't move a muscle

"You're insufferable, Garfield."

Smiling at the blush covering his girlfriend's pale face, Beast Boy decided to give her a break. He knew Raven was only being responsible, as always, and he couldn't fault her for being herself. Suddenly feeling very thankful for shoving a few of his old comics into the nightstand's drawer earlier that morning, Beast Boy silently agreed to give his girlfriend some peace, as he wouldn't be _completely_ bored this time.

* * *

Both Beast Boy and Raven could tell Robin still held some reservations on sending them out patrolling together, though their leader made no comment as he assigned their area.

"A lot of low-level thugs hang out in the park, so just make sure the evening joggers are safe," he began, his authoritative tone ever-present.

Beast Boy felt himself nod along with his girlfriend, though he wasn't paying much attention to the masked titan's words. He had been a superhero long enough to know how to save somebody, so the pre-patrol lecture they were receiving felt entirely unwarranted.

"Also, keep an eye out for anything suspicious - and I mean anything at all. If you see Doctor Light dressed in civvies and feeding the pigeons, I want to know."

Again, the couple nodded in understanding, though Beast Boy couldn't suppress a snort at the picture Robin painted.

"Alright," Robin continued, clapping his hands together and addressing the entire team, "We've all been assigned our areas; nothing left to do but patrol them. Titans, go!"

At the command, Beast Boy grabbed his girlfriend's hand as she teleported them to the roof, before shifting into a falcon and flying towards down town Jump City.

As they neared the park, the changeling landed on a neighboring rooftop, morphing back into his human form and scaring a group of pigeons in the process. Raven landed beside him a moment later, her gaze directed towards the playground, where a group of teenagers conversed casually.

"Delinquents," Beast Boy scoffed sarcastically, earning an eye roll from his girlfriend.

"Aren't they a bit too old to be playing on the swings?" she deadpanned, though her eyes moved away from the teens and towards a small birthday party that was beginning to disperse.

"Litterers!" the changeling exclaimed, again following the empath's gaze.

Raven merely elbowed him in the ribs, though not as hard as she used to; something Beast Boy was incredibly thankful for. Despite being the smallest team member, the petite girl could pack a punch.

"I think apprehending a careless group of party-goers is a little under our pay-grade."

"But it would be the right thing to do."

Again, his girlfriend rolled her eyes, before lifting off of the roof and heading towards the parking lot. He followed her in the form of a pigeon, mentally giggling at the thought of Doctor Light tossing him bird seed. Shifting back, he stood beside the empath as she quietly observed the few cars around them, before turning to face him.

"Do you think our presence has been made known?" she asked, adjusting the hood of her cloak as her eyes observed their surroundings.

Shrugging noncommittally, Beast Boy glanced around as well, noting that they had caught the attention of a few civilians. "Well, we haven't exactly been inconspicuous."

Raven arched a brow in surprise at his answer, causing Beast Boy to send her a playful glare. "I'm not a _complete _idiot, Rae - I do know a few big words."

"As well as the proper use of them," she added with a smirk. "I'm impressed."

Sticking his tongue out playfully, Beast Boy couldn't stop himself from feeling a sense of pride at the compliment. Though Raven no longer insulted him as frequently as she used to, her praise was still a rare thing to receive. His heart nearly skipped a beat as she returned his immature gesture, before her normal composure took over once more.

"I say we make a lap or two along the trails, and then return to the rooftops. I doubt anyone is stupid enough to try anything while we're in the vicinity," Raven mused.

Beast Boy nodded in agreement, and soon both superheroes found themselves walking along the pebbled path, their steps falling in sync as they fell into a comfortable silence. Despite the fact that they were technically patrolling, Beast Boy couldn't help but feel as if they were on an impromptu date of sorts. It was nice spending time with her, even if he couldn't exactly lean over and kiss her like he wanted to.

Their relationship wasn't a secret, nor did they ever hide it - it was just an unspoken rule not to flaunt it around the city. Robin had described it as being professional, while Cyborg likened it to being a common courtesy, because, apparently, _"ain't nobody wanna see ya'll smooching around town."_

Smiling at the memory, Beast Boy made a mental note to spend some quality guy time with his robotic friend.

He didn't even realize they had made two full rotations until Raven grabbed his hand, and he suddenly found himself standing on a rooftop. Raven then pulled out her communicator sent Robin a quick update.

"We've patrolled the trails, and now we'll be observing from the top of the Harmond Building," she reported dully. "So far, we've encountered nothing suspicious, aside from some questionably-smelling teens with very slurred speech patterns."

"_Make sure they don't hurt themselves, and maybe give them a good scare if they're still there by curfew,_" Robin replied through the communicator, and though Beast Boy couldn't see the screen, he could imagine his leader was smirking. "_Also, make sure everyone out past dusk is aware that the park is closed - a few residents in the nearby apartments have complained about people lurking there after dark._"

"Will do," Raven deadpanned, before closing her communicator and ending the transmission. A moment of silence passed between them, before the empath broke it with a sigh. "What I wouldn't give for an _actual_ alert..."

Beast Boy nodded in agreement, before plopping down on the edge of the roof, his feet swinging off of the ledge. "Hell, I wouldn't even mind _Plasmus _breaking out, if it meant I could actually kick some ass!"

Raven delicately sat down beside him with a huff of amusement. "I'm not _that _desperate for some action," she admitted dryly.

Feeling a devious grin sneak its way onto his face, the green titan turned towards his girlfriend. "Well, how desperate _are _you?" he grinned slyly. "For some action, that is."

The half-demon shot him a halfhearted glare, though he could see she was fighting back a smirk. "Not funny, Garfield."

* * *

So this chapter was pretty innocent, but I kinda wanted to show that Beast Boy isn't really as eager as Raven is when it comes to losing his virginity, and he's actually quite content with the pace they're going - which might cause a bit of a rift in later chapters. Also, this chapter served as a bit of exposition for some other things I'm planning on doing with the story, as I want to really branch out of my comfort zone in more ways than one.

And on a side note, I'm still very stubborn with the rating, and I want to keep this at a T for as long as I can (hopefully the whole time), so if you're reading this in search of smut, this is probably the wrong story. Things will heat up, but I can't ever tear myself away from writing mindless fluff! Sorry :)

I'm also sorry for the delay - I suck, I know... Lol


End file.
